


Накануне Рождества

by newmarch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Просто рождественская зарисовка. Про Шерлока, Джона, любовь и чуть-чуть про чудеса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Накануне Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Писал в прошлом году, на днях вспомнил и откопал в завалах.  
> С наступающим!

Шерлок не был ни удивлен, ни расстроен той погоде, которая стояла в городе. Дождливая, теплая, пасмурная погода. Единственная проблема, которая его беспокоила в связи с такой погодой — некоторые улики на некоторых местах преступлений смывало до того, как до них добирался Шерлок. В остальном для него не было проблемой ни намокнуть немного, ни быстро найти место, где можно при необходимости от дождя спрятаться. 

Но Джону такая погода была и удивлением (что странно и совершенно непонятно, потому что за несколько лет уже вполне можно было бы привыкнуть к теплу и дождю в Лондоне в это время, и к отсутствию «настоящей зимы» тоже), и расстройством. Джону нужен был снег, который наверняка затруднит перемещение по дорогам в городе, и мороз, который затруднит нахождение на улице, если оставаться снаружи дольше получаса и не прятаться в теплом помещении. 

Дождь моросил мелко и противно сегодня. 

И Шерлок не мог понять, почему его волнует то, что Джона волнует не самая приятная для декабря погода. 

Джон наверняка думал про рождественские ярмарки, притрушенные снегом ели и прилавки, про горячий глинтвейн, которым греются на улице, про звон стеклянных шариков, про тихий шелест бумажных гирлянд и про все остальное, что должно было бы сопровождать Рождество, но не сопровождало. 

Не только из-за погоды. Уж елку-то они могли бы нарядить и дома, но в последнюю неделю времени на это не было. Шерлок был только рад тому, что у него не было свободного времени. Он был занят, занят несколькими делами, и это было самое прекрасное Рождество, которое только можно себе представить. А уж погода или елка… За это вместо Шерлока переживал Джон, и переживал куда более качественно, чем Шерлок мог бы переживать. 

Наверняка Джон думал еще и про то, что ему некому согревать руки в настоящую зимнюю погоду своим дыханием (Шерлок мог бы предложить свои, но Джон год назад подарил ему новые перчатки, и Шерлок не стал бы их специально «терять»). И про то, что ему не с кем готовить на кухне, как в романтических фильмах (потому что кухня была захламлена стараниями Шерлока; и Шерлок мог бы предложить Джону приготовить что-то вместе, но они оба знали, что приближать Шерлока к готовке может быть весьма небезопасно). И про совместный просмотр тематических фильмов, завернувшись в один плед (безнадежно — Шерлок портил своими комментариями просмотр любого фильма, а просто так заткнуться, когда рядом Джон, Шерлок не мог в принципе, сколько ни старался, рядом с Джоном слова сами вылетали из его глупого рта). 

Все это, и другое тоже, все, что должно быть у нормального человека на Рождество, — проходило мимо Джона, который, несомненно, был нормальным человеком и нуждался во всей этой порой бессмысленной атрибутике. Из-за Шерлока. 

Холмс давно заметил, что Джон предпочитает остаться дома с ним или пойти с ним же на дело, а не выстраивать долгосрочные отношения с какой-то девицей. Но что ему было до того, что Джон бросил попытки удовлетворить свою потребность в романтическом интересе? Шерлок начинал нервничать из-за того, что его почему-то волновало состояние Джона.

Шерлок почти убедил себя в том, что это естественно для такого эгоиста, как он: ведь он просто не хочет, чтобы Джон так изголодался по отношениям, что бросил бы к чертям Бейкер-стрит, Холмса и их дела и вместо помощи Шерлоку сломя голову побежал тонуть в долгожданных отношениях. Он даже придумал план: найти хорошую подходящую девушку, чтобы она потихоньку время от времени удовлетворяла романтическую потребность Джона. Он даже начал было ее искать. 

Но, когда Шерлок увидел первую же кандидатку, его так ощутимо затошнило, что идею пришлось поспешно отложить в сторону. 

Теперь Шерлок волновался еще и о собственной тошноте, невозможности воплотить план и отсутствии другого плана. 

Декабрь получился слишком волнительным. 

И едва Шерлок закрыл последнее на неделе дело, все волнения, которые он сумел вытеснить на время, всколыхнулись в нем с новой силой. 

Двадцать четвертого числа Шерлок хандрил на диване, вымотанный этим месяцем, собственными мыслями и отношениями со своим лучшим другом и соседом Джоном Уотсоном. Он не мог выбрать даже главное волнение — и это тоже волновало. 

К вечеру Джон все же принес в дом елку. 

— На Рождество было бы проще найти подружку, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон уже обернул елку мигающей гирляндой. 

Джон обернулся к нему, нахмурившись, и через секунду приподнял с усмешкой бровь. 

«Объяснись», вот, что это значило. Шерлок улыбнулся. Он знал это выражение лица Джона, и знание придало ему, как и обычно, уверенности в себе.

— Люди настроены особым образом и готовы видеть чудеса в любых мелочах. Чудо становится проще подстроить. 

Джон улыбнулся шире. 

Эту улыбку сегодня Шерлок не смог расшифровать. Возможно, из-за искажающего пространство света цветных огоньков гирлянды. Вся уверенность покинула Шерлока, и он нервно сел на диване, взъерошив волосы и нахмурившись. Теперь объяснения просил он, и Джону даже не понадобилось смотреть на его лицо, чтобы понять это, с удивлением понял Шерлок. Это было что-то новое, и оно почему-то показалось Шерлоку очень важным. Как подарки под елкой в детстве, которые стояли там уже давно, а заметил он их только вечером, когда на это указал кто-то из случайных гостей родителей. Сколько времени подарки стояли под елкой? С чем можно было бы сравнить этот восторг от неожиданного открытия? 

— Не думаю, что я в этом заинтересован, — сказал Джон весело. — Но о каких чудесах ты говоришь?

Шерлок моргнул. 

— Рождественских, — ровно ответил он. — Всякие совпадения. Волшебство. Прочая ерунда, — продолжил он так же, а потом проворчал: — Тебе ли не знать, что люди чудесами на Рождество считают. 

Он скрестил руки на груди и вжался в спинку дивана. Чтобы Шерлок Холмс объяснял Джону Уотсону, что такое чудеса! Немыслимо! 

Джон замер возле елки. Он что-то крутил в руках, и Шерлок не мог видеть, что именно, но зато видел озадаченное выражение лица друга в отражении зеркала. 

— Совпадения, говоришь? — переспросил Джон задумчиво, и Шерлок буркнул что-то согласное и закрыл глаза. 

Тогда он услышал несколько уверенных шагов. А потом его губ коснулось что-то теплое, мягкое и немного шершавое, и Шерлок в неверии был вынужден распахнуть глаза и разрушить это мгновение. 

Вытянув руку над ними, Джон держал веточку омелы, и Шерлок смотрел на нее с еще одним волнением, чувствуя, как ускоряет стук его сердце. 

— Довольно неплохо, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок перевел взгляд на него. Джон улыбался, тепло и ласково, улыбался Шерлоку, и смотрел именно на него, и Шерлоку показалось, что его легкие внезапно обмелели наполовину. — Очень точно сказано про чудеса. 

Шерлок сглотнул и часто заморгал. 

— Ты это подстроил, — сказал он через минуту. По позвоночнику вверх, к голове, как горячий сидр поднимался невесть откуда взявшийся восторг. 

— Может быть, — ответил Джон и отстранился. — Ты же сам сказал — на Рождество это проще сделать. 

Шерлок качнулся было к нему, думая попробовать обнять, может быть, получилось бы, в этот момент ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы получилось, но Джон уже вернулся к елке и коробке с игрушками. Веточку омелы он прикрепил вместо макушки и довольно упер руки в бока. 

— Не заинтересован, — повторил Шерлок. Джон наверняка услышал, как дрогнул его голос, но так и должно было быть, Джон должен был услышать. 

— Именно, — подтвердил Джон. 

Шерлок встал с дивана и подошел к Джону. Он достал из коробки небольшой шарик с бантиком и повесил его на елку. 

— Я тоже не заинтересован в подружках, — сказал Шерлок. 

— Да, я заметил, — ответил Джон. Он не переставал улыбаться, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

Они наряжали елку, соприкасаясь бедрами и иногда сталкиваясь руками, пока коробка не опустела, а потом пошли варить глинтвейн. С глинтвейном, на удивление, Шерлок обычно справлялся под присмотром Джона. 

Противная мелкая морось продолжала нависать над городом. 

Шерлока и Джона засыпало чем-то белоснежным, мягким, свежим и прекрасным — по-настоящему праздничным, по-настоящему рождественским.


End file.
